Pray For Him
by Leoparda
Summary: A short story featuring a upcoming fight between Cloud and Sephiroth, where Cloud and Sephiroth engage in a short discussion of their burning dislike towards each other. However, towards at the near end, Sephiroth somewhat made up his mind.


Hello :)! This fanfic is going to be in a slightly different direction than my other Sephiroth and Cloud stories, however it is going to be a little bit bloody and violent. You have been warned. Otherwise, happy reading :).

Pray For Him

* * *

Sephiroth drawed his sword at Cloud's direction. The edge and the tip of his Masamune nearly touched Cloud's neck. Sephiroth nearly smirked, knowing that Cloud is powerless to stop him. Cloud somewhat growled, he then grasped the blade and tried to pull it backwards towards Sephiroth in order to counterattack him, but Sephiroth reacted lightning fast, his sword cutting half of Cloud's skin as Cloud skidded to the ground almost, blood leaking from the open wound. Cloud gripped his arm where the blood was dripping and looked up to face Sephiroth with an intense glare upon his eyes.

"You.. are not a human being.." Cloud breathed, as he latched onto his sword and prepared a fighting stance. "You deserve to die alone and be trapped in the Lifestream for all I care." Cloud snapped. Sephiroth simply averted his eyes, disagreeing with his enemy, a slow smirk approaching.

"Oh, really? What you're saying to me is completely absurd. And I can prove it to you. You're nothing but ridiculous words, Cloud." With that, he lunged at him before unleashing a short series of quick charges of brutal assaults and vicious strikes. Cloud tried to defend himself and to dodge immediatly and to blocked the attacks but was caught up with the savage pounces.

Cloud nearly screamed as Sephiroth speared his left arm, the blade coming through and more blood is gushing down, but Cloud did not want to show any weakness, he tore out the blade itself and did not care about the sharp pain. He lashed at Sephiroth with his own attacks, each attack aggressive and fast and almost cruel as his sword crashed and impacted with Sephiroth's. Sephiroth successfully springed and evaded Cloud's attacks with his sword, smirking as Cloud almost grew tired from attacking so much.

Sephiroth out of nowhere grabbed Cloud by the neck with his fingers, with Cloud wrestling and struggling to get out of Sephiroth's harsh grip. "Release me!" Cloud shouted at Sephiroth, who in turn raised his Masamune. "You're only making yourself careless, Cloud. How great is it that you're simply a pawn to me." He then tried to do another impale on Cloud's neck, this time swiftly but Cloud immediatly elbowed the sword away, grunting with effort as Sephiroth attempted to pull it back with leverage but Cloud succeeded eventually.

Cloud swing his sword and made an effort to slice away Sephiroth's arms, but only managed to gash some parts of Sephiroth's complexion as Sephiroth moved and almost avoided Cloud's attack. Sephiroth sighed a little, a bit of blood bruising upon his left arm but he ignored it and gave Cloud a animalistic look of pure hate.

"Would it be all right if I can take away your whole life in one second?" Sephiroth growled in a deep voice. Cloud narrowed his eyes, frowing and glaring at him.

"NO!" Cloud snapped. "You don't get the whole picture here. First, I came here to settle it with you and yet you seem to act like you're wanting to overpower me. Now you're just taking this to a whole new level. Well, I won't let that happen at all. I won't let you win." Cloud hissed sharply.

Sephiroth just stared at Cloud as if he is the most dumbest thing to ever exist in humanity. He slowly loosened the grip on his Masamune but grasped it again, almost losing the reality that Cloud is his enemy and that Cloud isn't using a bit of common sense to him. "Cloud, I know we haven't always been the best of companions but you need to know that sometimes my hatred towards you can get out of hand and that seems outrageous honestly, sometimes I can't control my rage or myself most of the time but we need to start somewhere. Somewhere that's not an hard place."

Cloud blinked at Sephiroth. "What are you talking about?!" He snapped. Cloud's hatred of Sephiroth isn't cureable and Cloud will never change his mind about it since he knew how cruel and vile Sephiroth is as a person, not as a friend.

Sephiroth then looked at Cloud closely, his expression turning slowly from anger to soft in minutes. "Perhaps you need to take this into consideration." Sephiroth noted finally to Cloud.

Random thoughts surged through Cloud's mind and they are racing together for an answer that's logical and reasonable. Cloud then, to himself, silently 'thought' a feeling and a judgement that he wanted to say to Sephiroth intially, but couldn't have the courage to do so because he was stuck in such an tricky situation and position.

Probably an offer of a request can do and solve the trick. Or maybe even an prayer, to possibly help him to address the situation that Sephiroth already trapped him in.

* * *

So there, I am a little bit proud of this fanfic honestly and I cannot wait to know what you guys thought of this story. Was it ok? Good? Horrible? Let me know when you leave a review :), but in order to review me you have to PM me first please.

Have a good rest to your afternoon :)!


End file.
